Take It Like A Man
by hypheniated
Summary: Sequel to I Get Around. Sakura is tired of trying to make that girl understand. And she doesn't have the time, anyway. That girl just won't get it. So, why not try and get Sasuke to do it? It was his problem to begin with, after all. SasuSaku.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song used in the story._

_Song: Take It Like A Man by Dragonette._

* * *

_Get a little bit ambitious _

_And that's why you love me _

It was a relieved kiss from Sasuke.

But, Sakura knew, actually guessed, it wasn't over yet.

_Because you can't resist it_

_You'd do anything for me _

Judging from the surprised look from the girl's face. It wasn't disbelief or shame or anything close to victory for herself, she mused. It obviously wasn't enough. Maybe she wasn't enough to send the girl into shock and tears and stay away. Sasuke started kissing her neck.

_You want out but we're off the ground_

_So pick up your parachute_

Sakura moved away, to the questioning look from Sasuke. She smiled and one eyelid slid over her green orb in a seductive wink. "I forgot, I have to go to the hospital." She jumped off the roof. She called up to him. "Now don't do anything troublesome." She blew a kiss at him.

'_Cause I'm not good at letting you down _

_No I won't let you get away _

_Not that easy anyway _

It wasn't really a lie. She would just be appearing slightly more early than requested and intended. She quickly ran all the way to the hospital. No one would mind anyways. And hey, Ino was there working today too. Maybe she had an idea.

She knew what she wanted. She did want that girl out the picture. But Sasuke didn't seem to have any guts to anything. Judging from what Naruto said, he merely pushed her off, avoided the subject of Sakura and ignored her and gave the girl basically the same treatment she received when they were genin.

_(Flashback to a couple months ago)_

"_Ohayo, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto called to the blossom. Sakura turned and smiled softly at the sunny cheerful blond. "Ohayo, Naruto. What's up?"_

_He caught up to her. She was only going to buy some groceries, anyway. "Teme is a retard. I was training with the bastard, and the girl shows up, and Sasuke doesn't say anything, or do anything at all." He made a face at her. "He's acting like a coward."_

"_What are you complaining to me for?" Sakura retorted. "I don't care seriously. He is a boring person who Hn's a lot and to quote from Sai, has no dick." They both laughed at this._

"_Well-" she was disrupted by a fanboy. "Oh, Sakura-chan, please go out with me!!" _

_Sakura sanely said, "Sure. Why not? How about…" She trailed off. "Tonight…." She winked at him seductively. "At my place? Surely you know where it is, umm….at…..." She trailed off cutely. _

_The boy nearly cried in delight. "At eight o'clock!" He cried. "Oh, Sakura-chan! I shall be waiting!" He ran off, no doubt going to tell other fanboys of his 'lucky' fortune._

_Naruto turned to the solemn faced pinkette. "What the hell? I thought you stopped misleading them, Sakura."_

"_Oh, I do it upon occasion. I'm still technically a virgin." Sakura said, her voice devoid of all the seductiveness and cuteness she had talking to the boy, and was filled with mirth and happiness talking to her best friend. "Can you help me tonight?"_

"_Of course, maybe I'll get Kiba to help out." Naruto nodded. The three took extreme joy and laughter at playing pranks on fanboys together. "Hey, you should get some worthy clothing for tonight then." He raised an eyebrow. "If you call the stuff you wear clothes."_

"_No, Naruto, it's called lingerie." Sakura shook her head. _

"_Yeah, whatever. But teme is still a coward. I think being an emotionless, unfeeling, no-social-life bastard made him a horrible conversation partner." They laughed again, and made their way to the stores in town to prepare for that night _

_They reached the mall, and saw Kiba there, buying dog treats. "Kiba!" Sakura called_

_The dog boy turned. "Sakura-chan!" She was glomped by the boy. "How did your mission go? Did you get hurt? You were gone for a month! Ino was annoying me to death and Akamaru missed you. I missed you too."_

_She laughed, ruffling Kiba's hair in a sisterly fashion. "No worries Kiba, I'm not hurt, I had fun like I always do, and the guy must have really liked women and sake. It was too easy." She paused, but Naruto interrupted. _

_"Kiba, Sakura-chan accepted another fanboy's invitation again." He whined._

_Kiba looked at Sakura, and helped her up. "Well, what are we waiting for?"_

_Naruto glared at the brown-haired boy. "You're supposed to agree with me, dog boy!"_

_Kiba shrugged. "I missed her, I want to have some fun as friends, come on, and you were on the mission with her for so long...I wanna play!" He argued. _

_Neither boy noticed Sakura slide into the lingerie boutique in front of her, and began to browse._

"_Come on, Naruto. It's only because Sakura wanted to, and yeah, we both have girlfriends, but we're like siblings!" Kiba pleaded. "Come on, fox boy, we rarely spend any time with Sakura-chan."_

"_Oh, I'm done. It's six. What do you want to do?" Sakura yawned, carrying a few bags. All were jammed full of Victoria's Secret._

Sakura found herself in from of the hospital. She walked in, checked herself in, and put on her normal work clothes, which was basically a white lab coat that she cut at midway thigh. Seriously, maybe Tsunade-sama putting her on too many seduction missions did take its toll. But, hey, she didn't object. They were fun to do, after all.

_How does anybody get anything done? _

She was healing a patient's broken arm absentmindedly, still thinking of a way to actually permanently get rid of the girl. She snapped back into reality as she healed a few cuts. She nearly healed the patient's arm wrong.

_You depend on us _

_You'll never get to heaven as a radical son _

_Just keep it up soldier _

No shinobi or kunochi was ever going to heaven, anyway. They did kill a lot of people on a regular basis. But they did depend on missions to keep busy. Sakura giggled silently at the stricken face of a probably no more than sixteen-seventeen year old boy as he stared into the hand of Sakura.

She was holding a syringe filled with a clear liquid. It was vaccine for something she vaguely remembered filling. Obviously the boy hadn't had the disease, whatever it was, yet, so he needed the shot. After this, she could probably go and hang out with Ino in the pharmacy.

_You want out, I can't help _

_I've got to make you understand _

And no, he couldn't get out of this, and she couldn't help it. He was a civilian, and his parents had decided that he needed shots. She couldn't help but pity at how much he was controlled by his parents. Ninja didn't really have to worry about parents much. She decided, on the spot, to mock him.

"Hey, you ready?" She asked, squirting the syringe a little.

The boy cringed at the sight of the spurting needle. "No, not yet."

"Are you a chicken?" She taunted.

The boy turned to glare at her, and the glare immediately dissipated, and was replaced by a blush. "No!" He said loudly. He had not obviously noticed Sakura's showstopping beauty until now.

"Then take the shot like a man, boy." She mocked. She squeezed the syringe again, the liquid shooting up in the air and falling on her arm. "Take it like a man, unless you're too chicken about it." She gave a sadistic little sly smile that a much-younger Gaara that wasn't Kazekage yet and was before the Chunin Exams, would have been impressed of.

_You've got to take it like a man _

The boy braced himself and cringed. "Go. Do it." His eyes were squeezed tight. Sakura smoothly slid the needle into his arm with a practiced air. She squeezed all the medicine in, and drew the needle out. She put a band aid on the boy's arm where she jabbed the needle.

"There, Chicken-boy. All done. Put back on your shirt and leave." Sakura tossed the syringe into the garbage, and walked out of the room, intending to go find her best friend at the pharmacy.

Ino was bored, until Sakura walked down the hall towards her. She brightened. "Forehead girl! You came to visit me in my solitary prison of prescription medicine and sterilized items!" She said dramatically.

"Ino pig, cut the drama. What's up?" Sakura casually leaned on the counter.

Ino handed her a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolate. "Here, some random fanboy dropped it off. I flirted with him a little, he succumbed, handed me the stuff, saying it was for you." She opened the box of chocolate with bothering to ask, and popped a chocolate in her mouth. "It's really good too. And the flowers were from my shop."

_Do you need a dozen roses_

_Would you like a box of chocolate? _

Sakura popped one in her mouth too. They were good. "Mmm. I am never going on a diet again; dancing in front of a bunch of horny businessmen and sexually inactive bodyguards burns a lot of calories, especially if they want an encore." She swallowed sensually. How she managed to do that, I don't know.

"You know, Sakura, that can become a habit. You take too many seduction missions." Ino was being hypocritical; she took on as many as Sakura did. "Maybe we should teach the class of seduction at the Academy." She wrinkled her nose.

"I like taking on seduction missions, thank you very much. Either it's that or low-ranked missions for genin or assassination missions. I hate doing those both. That's not a bad idea; I actually did take on one class when the teacher was sick. It's fun." Sakura popped in another chocolate. "And I don't like working at the hospital _all_ the time."

"On another note, is that girl gotten the message yet?" Ino picked at her nails.

"No, not at all." Sakura sighed.

"Well,

"Miss Haruno, Miss Haruno! You're needed for surgery!" A nurse called. Sakura rolled her eyes. "See you later, Pig. Duty calls."

Ino sighed. "Bye, Forehead girl."

_Is it really such a deep cut_

_That I have to come and stitch it up? _

Okay, now she was pissed. It wasn't a deep damn cut at all. And they wanted her, the Godaime's apprentice, to fix such a wound? Thank god the person was unconscious, she was furious. She was so pissed she didn't even bother to fix the wound with chakra. Lucky no one was in the room.

_Yeah I get a little crazy with the razor blades _

Yeah, she definitely did. No, she didn't harm the person really. All she did was take the knife, slice the skin more so the wound was bigger. She carefully widened the deep cut, making it shallower as she sliced the skin. Then she sewed it up the old fashioned way. She didn't care if it was illegal or not; she fixed it anyway. Yeah, she does tend to get a little crazy with the razor blades; isn't she using a favored giant battle-axe?

_Go on and call your Momma if you need a band aid _

A little more to the left, crap, the wound was bleeding. She carefully and carelessly wrapped the bandages on the stitched up, bleeding section of the wound she widened. She began stitching up the wound again, easily pulling the halves of flesh together. When she was done, it was bleeding again, so she bandaged it all up. Anyways, the guy wasn't going to die in the first place. She left.

_But everything worth it hurts a little bit _

_You don't wanna run away and I won't let you anyway _

She went back to the pharmacy, but there was a bunch of people there waiting, so she kept going. She went into the waiting room, intending just to pass through as a shortcut to the front desk, when she spotted Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke. She walked over to them. "What the hell, you guys? You all come when I'm working, all battered and bruised, and just……what the fucking hell."

'_Cause we're doing it for the cause _

"Hi, Ugly." Sai greeted the pinkette. He was the least battered by far, but still bad enough, and his arm was at a crooked angle. Sakura glared at him. She was pretty, dammnit. She knew it, Sai knew it. There was living proof.

"You better shut your mouth before I break the rest of your body. Come on." Sakura muttered incoherently about assholes who were extremely artistic and blonde idiots and emotionless bastards as she led them down the hallway to her private surgery room specially built for members of the Rookie Nine, Gai's team and the visiting Sand siblings.

_How do you suppose I get anything done? _

It was basically everything-proof. Byakugan-proof, weapon-proof, taijutsu-proof, sand-proof, shadow-proof, animal-proof, wind-proof, shadow-proof, puppet-proof, bug-proof, and Sharingan proof.

She made Sai sit on the table-bed thing, and the other two idiots in chairs. "All right, what did you do?" Sakura asked calmly. She began to examine Sai.

_You're making it so hard _

"Well, Ugly, Emo-Prince and Dickless challenged me to a spar." Sai said simply, lifting various body parts for examination. Sakura ignored the insult, gestured for him to remove his shirt. He complied. He was extremely pale, almost snow-white. But his muscles were clearly defined.

"All right, Sai, move over. Go sit in Naruto's chair. Naruto, get up here." The boys switched places. She gestured for Naruto to remove his jacket and shirt underneath, and began to heal him first. "No, Sakura-chan! Teme came up, and challenged me and Sai. We were arguing." He began to whine. "Ow! And Sai's fault for talking about my dick."

"Alright, Naruto. You can go. Glad to know that the fox chakra is working fine." Sakura gestured for Sasuke to sit on the table. He complied, and swiftly swept off his shirt. Sakura examined him, gave him an once-over, and told him to get off, and Sai to come back on. She slowly began to heal him.

"Took you long enough, Ugly." Sakura ignored that, and noticed that Sasuke was getting a bit pissed off. Sai noticed too. "You missed the gash on my back, _Sakura._" He said clearly. Sakura smiled slyly, and began to move her fingers in a massage-like way, but at the same time, clearly feeling his muscles up.

Sasuke was noticing the lingering, the grazing, and the tantalizing movement of Sakura's long, skillful, manicured fingers. He saw how rough and gentle she was being to Sai as she healed. He was getting furious. Sakura shouldn't be touching the emotionless penis-obsessed bastard like that! She should be touching _him. _Oh, the Uchiha was _pissed._

_You'll never get to heaven as a radical son _

Sai gave a tiny low groan. He knew this was all play. He was, after all, the one who normally went with Sakura on her type of mission. Who said she didn't need someone to seduce the girls? She was female. They were a pretty good team. He arched his back, slightly jarring the gash on his back.

Sakura drew her hands back. "All right, Sai, you're done." She purred. "I'm glad you were such a man about doing this." She paused, trailing her fingers down his collarbone. "Could you please...?" She trailed off. Sai leaned forward. By then, Sasuke was barely in control of his jealousy. He was threatening to explode. "Get a you-know-what mission for me and you? I know I just came back, but I'm _bored._"

He nodded and put on his shirt. "My pleasure, _Sa-ku-ra_." He hesitated, and at the tiny slight nod of Sakura, took her hand and brushed his lips against the back of her hand. They did it a bunch of times for missions. Sakura had to teach him how to unfailingly seductive and polite. "Bye."

"Bye!" Sakura called. She smirked at the suppressed jealousy of her Uchiha's face. "Alright, Sasuke. Hop up on the table."

_You want out, I can't help_

He silently leaped on the table. Sakura began to heal him. "You know, that girl hasn't gotten the fact that me and you are together. I've tried everything in my power." She paused, concentrating.

_I've got to make you understand _

"So, I think, Sasuke-kun, I think that you should tell her." He silently blanched. "Yes, you should. Because I've tried, and you haven't, so I only think it's fair. She's not going to get it unless you tell her.

_You've got to take it like a man _

"Take it like a man, Sasuke. Like I said to my other male patient who was getting a shot. And you know what? He took the shot. He was cringing and everything, and I think that boy, he's only sixteen-seventeen, is extremely brave." She purred out the last line. She knew exactly what pulled Sasuke's strings.

She fell silent, holding a delicious smirk on her face. Finally, Sasuke responded.

"Fine, Sakura. I'll tell her myself." She cheered on the inside.

_I want you for the cause _

_How does anybody get anything done? _

_You depend on us_

_You'll never get to heaven as a radical son _

"Don't think you're going to heaven because of just saying that." She leaned to look at his face. She smiled coyly. "I need you to do it, Sasuke."

_Don't be running off because this is love _

_What did you think it was? _

_Oh I think its love, love _

_So don't go _

She kissed him. It was passionate, forceful and sweet. It was reminding Sasuke that she was a perfectly capable, strong, intelligent woman who liked to tease. She was no damsel in distress. She was her own knight in shining armor.

He kissed back, unknowingly with submission to the higher, battling, dominant female power. But he kissed with lust, love, vigor, and equal passion. It was reminding Sakura he could barely do anything properly without her invading his thoughts alone.

_You want out, I can't help _

_I've got to make you understand _

She broke the kiss, and glanced fleetingly at the clock. It was nearly lunchtime, and that was the perfect time to mess and force the truth into the girl.

He liked the way she glanced at the clock, as if she was late for an appointment, but she didn't want to leave. He looked at the clock. It was lunch.

"I'm off for lunch. Care to join me?" Sasuke hopped off the table. Sakura slowly shed off her white shortened lab coat, and tossed it on a chair. They walked out of the hospital, side by side, intending to go to Ichiraku's, when the girl popped up, dressed in the most disgustingly tight tube top, probably five sizes too small, a skirt that was like a belt, and lace-up stilettos.

She shrieked as she saw the pair. She hobbled over as fast as she could. She tried to slap Sakura, but she dodged and flicked her in the forehead. She fell backwards, falling on barely-clad butt.

"Go away. Me and Sasuke are going to lunch." She poked Sasuke. This might as well be the time to get rid of the girl.

_You've got to take it like a man _

He stayed silent, stoic. She grew mildly frustrated.

_Take it like a man _

He opened his mouth. "Go away. I'm with my girlfriend, Sakura. We would appreciate if you stopped bothering us. You heard yesterday, and the day before that. I already have a girl, so stop fangirling me. I'm already taken." He spoke coldly. "Stop saying that I'm your boyfriend, and that I'm going to marry you. You're annoying, ugly, and too thin and dress horribly."

_You've got to take it like a man _

The girl on the ground stared at Sasuke in shock. The fact that Sasuke was taken by the pink-haired female, and that he chose the pink-haired female, finally entered her mind. She stumbled to stand, and immediately gave both Sasuke and Sakura a deep bow. "I'm sorry!!" she shrieked, and ran away.

I mean, hobbled away as fast as she could on stilettos.

_You've got to take it like a man _

Sakura turned to Sasuke. She smiled happily. She stood on her tiptoes, and whispered so breathily in his ear that it sent shivers down south. "Wo-ow, Sas-uke. Didn't know you could do it." She kissed the shell of his ear.

She felt a faint familiar chakra coming at her. Sai.

She stepped back from Sasuke. She turned, seeing Sai. "Hi Sai!" She called.

Sai stopped. "I've got a mission for the both of us. We leave in fifteen minutes, Ugly." He handed her a scroll, no doubt the mission briefing. Sakura nodded, and he ran off.

She turned to look at Sasuke. "I gotta go, I have to pack, and leave."

She slid an eyelid over a brilliantly glittering green eye. "You know you love me, Sasuke. Ciao."

She sped off towards the direction of her apartment to prepare for her mission with Sai.

* * *

_That last line that Sakura said was kinda cliché, and yes, if you read the series, from Gossip Girl._

_All right, this is over. No more sequels._

_But what about a prequel? About how the attraction to Sakura started? How Sakura began her natural seduction?_

_This was fun._

_And please, pretty please review after reading. Even if it's a review saying that it was awesome and that was it._

_Love,_

_pureazure_


End file.
